


Stripped

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray muses during the night.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stripped

## Stripped

by Ashinae

Author's Website: http://cherrypopsicle.net/ds/

Disclaimer: They're not mine. and it still hurts to admit it!

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: It almost, but not quite, waxes poetic. and was inspired vaguely by the Depeche Mode song of the same name.

* * *

In the blissful silence of the night, Ray Vecchio listened. 

He listened to the deep, steady breathing of the man lying next to him. 

There was a man in his bed. 

A naked man. 

A naked man, in his bed, still smelling of sweat and sex. 

And... pine trees. 

The man always smelled of pine trees. Ray wasn't sure why this was, 

_(Eau de Pine?)_

but he chose not to question it. Years of experience had taught him not to question things when it came to this man. 

When Benton Fraser was involved, all you could do was go with the flow. 

Hold on. 

Count to three. 

Try to enjoy the ride. 

Occasionally, wonder which one of you had lost your mind. 

_Is it him? Is it me?_

_Why is this my life?_

Only a short time ago, this room had been filled with sound, bright and raw, vibrant and male: 

_gasps_

_moans_

_grunts_

_cries_

_the occasional soft expletive_

as he allowed Benny to take him, _love_ him, show him how good it could be. 

He allowed Benny to see him. 

Stripped bare. No Armani. No barriers. 

No more secrets. 

His soul exposed to the Mountie's keen gaze ( _sometimes blue, sometimes grey, always beautiful_ ). The years of longing, desiring, loving, all out in the open to be seen, scrutinised, dissected. 

_Why didn't you tell me, Ray?_

_I was so afraid._

_I thought I was going to go mad._

_I've always wanted you._

_I've always loved you!_

_You love me?_

Bare flesh, bare emotions, all on display. 

_Available for your viewing pleasure._

And Benny... Benny simply devoured him with his eyes. Sat on his heels, looking at Ray as though he was a piece of fine art. 

Where Benny's eyes touched, his hands followed. 

Caressed Ray's short-cropped hair. 

Fingers, teasing across his lips, his neck, shoulders and nipples. Benny's hands were everywhere, worshipping his flesh. 

Ray found himself begging for more. His mind was reeling; he was barely able to believe this was real. 

_More, Benny, I need more._

_What do you want?_

_Anything--I don't care._

__

Tell me.

__

He said it. 

Told Benny all the things he wanted. 

His fantasies. 

_No more secrets._

Benny. 

Benny was hot, and passionate, gentle and undemanding, this first time. 

Only minutes ago. Only minutes ago, Benny had been kneeling between Ray's thighs, stroking, stroking, deep inside. 

Ray had only imagined this, before. 

Benny's fingers gripping his hips, Benny's eyes staring down into his, Benny's mouth descending onto his, Benny's tongue stroking his tongue. 

Benny still tasted like spaghetti. 

Tomorrow--tomorrow they would talk. 

Tonight, there had been little talking. Had they communicated through telepathy? Through instinct? Ray was unsure. 

Tomorrow, they would talk. Answer questions. 

He had seen all of Benny, tonight. Had seen hunger, love, desire, lust. So much naked emotion that he had never seen before on his partner's face. 

His lover's face. 

_Lover._

_Is that what they were, now?_

_Lovers._

There wasn't much more he could ask. 

He wanted to say everything, but words were insufficient. Incapable, of expressing the magnitude of his own emotions. 

Unnecessary, now that they both knew, now that Benny was in his bed. 

How easy it was, now, to stroke a hand down that broad expanse of back--not daring to look at the ugly scar marring the perfect snowy flesh. 

How easy it was, now, to press up close and nuzzle at Benny's shoulder. 

How easy to get Benny to turn, to wrap their arms around each other. 

Tomorrow, Ray's family would come home, and they would find the two of them doing something mundane. 

Watching the game. 

Playing pool. 

Little would they know what had transpired between their son, their brother, and his best friend. 

Tomorrow--this new element of their relationship would undoubtedly change everything. 

But tonight-- 

Benny was kissing him. 

Touching him. 

Loving him-- _oh, loving him!_

Tonight, the whole world was theirs. 

Tonight-- 

"Let's have a shower, Benny." 

"Mm... yes, Ray." 

Tonight, they were stripped, bare, no secrets, no barriers, just Benny and Ray, alone with their... love. 

_Tonight, nothing else mattered._

* * *

End


End file.
